The present invention relates to a cooling arrangement for an electric motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling arrangement for a rotor of an electric motor.
Known cooling methods for electric motors often result in uneven temperature distributions within the motors. Known methods typically cool the exterior of the motor using cooling air generated by a fan. However, the highest temperature usually occurs at the center of the rotor where cooling air is less effective.